someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Himalayas Incident
The following entries belong to the memoirs of John Rice, a man who embarked on a desasterous expedition in an uncharted mountain the Himalayas. The entries Dated 1-5-06 Today, I am embarking to a previously unknown mountain in the Himalayas. With me are 4 other men, Bruce, Mike, Paul, and Dan. They are some of the most skilled adventurers, however, I still feel nervous about climbing a mountain who's height rivals Everest. Dated 1-7-06 We are ascending up the mountain. We have made it about 13,000 feet up. We have decided to set up out camp for the night until we resume hiking tomorrow morning. It is very cold up here. Tempratures can be as low as minus 15 farenheit. We have plenty of water and food, but just barely enough oxygen. This worries me. The other hikers seem to be getting along farely well. Only a few fights have broken out, but even then, the fights have been resolved quickly. Dated 1-8-06 It is early morning. We have continued hiking, but have ran into a blizzard. However, we have made it up to about 20,000 feet. It is extremely cold now. The tempratures have been dropping slowly. Our oxygen supplies are diminishing slowly. The hikers have been becomming paranoid. I just want to get off this damned cold mountain. Dated 1-9-06 When we awoke today, it was to our horror that Dan had gone missing. There were no slashes in his tent that could indicate that he got carried off, however his tent door was open. We have no idea how. Paul, Dan's closest friend, is beside himself with anger. He clames that he could hear a low roaring screaching sound last night. It was probably the wind. Paul incists that we search for Dan. The men have become even more paranoid and afraid. We will set out searching for Dan, for the weather today is, quite suprisingly, clear. Dated 1-9-06, after search We found no trace of him. Paul is very angry. He wants to know why we gave up. I told him it was because we couldn't find him. He lashed out, and I punched him back. It quickly escaladed into a full scale fight, and Bruce and Mike had to physically brake up the fight. Dan hasn't spoken to me since. The only person who I can rely on is Mike. He has been my friend the whole expedition. Bruce is not exactly the friendliest guy alive. The tempratures have gotten colder and colder. It is now minus 30 farenheit. We are unable to decend this hellish mountain due to the viscous weather and lack of oxygen supplies. My men are now suffering pneumonia and frostbite. Trust me, frostbite hurts like hell. Dated 1-10-06 The worst possible thing happpened. Mike has gone missing. I hope that whatever keeps taking them away fucking dies. We cannot look for Mike because our oxygen supplies are at an all time low and there is a huge blizzard. We tried numerous times to call a rescue team, however all our phones have ran out of batteries. How this happened is a great mystery. The tempratures are still cold as hell. The pneumonia is weakining me.All the remaining men have gone insane due to paranoia. Bruce is currently in his tent, locked in the fetal position. Paul has gone all out batshit crazy. He cut his own hands using a survival knife and wrote "The Takers are comming" over and over again on his tent wall using his own blood. I assume the Takers are what keeps taking my fellow hikers away. Fuck you, Takers. Dated 1-11-06 Last night, Bruce went missing. We swear we could hear him screaming bloody murder as he got assumidly carried off. His tent's door was open, just like Dan and Mike's was. Now it is only Paul and I. We probably have just enough oxygen for both of us, now that the bulk of the expedition has been carried off. Why have I retained my morality and not gone insane like they did? I just don't know. Perhaps I have a strong mind. That just may keep me alive, if the pneumonia doesn't kill me. The illness is making me weak. Paul is barely alive. He is still in the fetal position, shivering and muttering gibberish. I think an apropriate name for this mountain would be Hell Mountain. I wonder if the Takers are an actual entity or just the personification of cold and insanity, which has taken us. Dated 1-12-06 Paul is gone. Dated 1-13-06 It is cold. I am almost out of oxygen. I feel myself slipping into insanity. I fear The Takers. I fear the cold. I fear going insane. This diary is all I have. I can no longer eat. Dated 1-14-06 the Takers are comming the Takers are comming the Takers are comming the Takers are comming the Takers are comming the Takers are comming the Takers are comming the Takers are comming Epilogue Two days later, a rescue team was sent to the mountain. Worried about how the expedition had not contracted them, they found their camp, about 20,000 feet up. The whole place was frozen over. No trace of any of them. They found John's diary. The Mountain was appropriately named Hell Mountain. Category:Journal Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story